


the legacy of an avatar

by twilight___renaissance



Series: TLOK One-Shots [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Air Temple Island, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Fire Nation Royal Family, Fluff, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Pro-Bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight___renaissance/pseuds/twilight___renaissance
Summary: set in the same universe as 'tide pool'the fire nation royal family visits republic city
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: TLOK One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915588
Kudos: 37





	the legacy of an avatar

"Grandpa Aang! Gran-Gran!" Iroh and Ursa yell in unison, rushing over to their paternal grandparents. 

The Avatar opened up his arms and scooped up both of his smiling grandchildren, his wife smiling at the three of them. The rest of the Fire Nation envoy was still getting off of the ferry but the prince and princess couldn't wait to see their grandparents. They had come down to the docks of Air Temple Island to meet them especially, and the rest of their family of course. Firelord Zuko, Firelady Mai, and Crown Princess Izumi had made the trip to Republic City to finalize some bills the council was thinking of passing as well as visiting their family. 

"How are my best grandkids doing?" Aang asks with a smile on his face.

Iroh and Ursa smile and laugh, nodding their heads as if to say 'good' or 'great'. 

Aang gently put his grandchildren back on the ground as he heard a few people approaching behind him and Katara. Iroh and Ursa looked around their grandfather and beamed up at who was arriving. Aang and Katara turned around just as their three children had finished approaching them. The lack of visits that the Fire Nation royal family made to Republic City is what caused Kya to return home from her travels around the world, beyond delighted to be able to see her sister-in-law and aunt and uncle, and Bumi was able to plan for his fleet to dock in the harbor for a few nights. 

"Daddy!" Ursa screeched in delight. 

"Hey, kiddo" Bumi says with a smile. 

Ursa smiles wide before launching herself at her father, who laughs and picks her up as he hugs her. Despite already being nine-years-old, Ursa was still Bumi's baby girl and always will be. Iroh, now thirteen, approached his father quite a bit slower then his sister did but still had a smile on his face. Zuko, Mai, and Izumi were approaching them as Iroh gave his father a quick hug. Izumi went over to her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek before resting her hand on her son's shoulder. 

"Good to see you Aang, Katara. I didn't know this was going to be a family reunion" Izumi says with a smile.

"We haven't seen each other in years, 'Zumi, I couldn't possibly pass this up" Kya says with a laugh. 

"For once I agree with Kya" Tenzin says stoically. 

"Tenzin, you live here. You would've seen them either way" Kya says with a groan, rolling her eyes at her younger brother. 

"Regardless, it's great to see everyone" Mai says, a rare smile gracing her face. 

"Why don't we head-on into the temple and have some lunch. I'm sure you all must be starving because of the trip" Katara says in her classic motherly tone. 

"That would be great, Katara, thank you" Zuko says humbly. 

The group all turns and begins walking up towards the temple. Bumi, Izumi, Iroh, and Ursa fall to the back of the group while the others keep on going. They all walk slowly behind them, relishing in the fact that they're spending time together. Because of Bumi's military career, he isn't able to be in the Fire Nation with his family as much as he would like, or as much as Izumi would like for that matter. He used to be Iroh's hero, now his son can barely look in his direction without frowning. 

"I know a fantastic place in the city to go tonight, babe. You and the kids are gonna love it" Bumi says with an almost maniacal grin on his face. 

"Is it appropriate for them?" Izumi asks with an arched brow. 

"What is it, Daddy, what is it?" Ursa asks excitedly. 

"I got us all tickets to a Pro Bending match tonight!" Bumi exclaims, his excitement for it clear on his face. 

Izumi stifles a groan. A Pro Bending match is the last place for two children, let alone four members of the Fire Nation royal family. Bumi can see her disapproval forming on her face, resulting in a small frown forming on his. 

"Like the ones on the radio? That's so cool!" Iroh exclaims, a wide smile on his face. 

"Really? Mommy, can we go, please?" Ursa asks, looking up at her mother with pleading eyes. 

Izumi groans.

"Fine" She mumbles. 

"Yay!" Ursa shrieks. 

She grabs Irohs hand and she drags him to the front of the group where Tenzin and Kya are, presumably to chat their heads off about the upcoming Pro Bending match that they would be attending. Bumi walks closer to Izumi, taking her hand in his. She just looked over at him with a partial frown on her face.

"What? Are you actually mad?" Bumi asks incredulously.

"No....I....I just don't think that a Pro Bending match it a fit environment for children but I don't want to be the bad guy" Izumi says, interweaving her fingers with her husbands. 

"Babe, they're gonna be stuck with Tenzin practically all weekend. They're gonna need to have some fun" Bumi says with a chuckle.

Izumi laughs.

If she had it her way, their family would be visiting the city as tourists who could spend the weekend together but they all have roles to fill and meetings to attend. But one Pro Bending match would just have to do it. 

~*~  
  


"Woah, Mommy, this is so cool" Ursa says, holding tightly onto Izumi's hand. 

They had just arrived at the Pro Bending Arena and the match was going to start soon, the stands were starting to quickly fill up. Bumi had pulled some strings and reserved one of the luxury boxes, the best one in the arena actually. Izumi would have to ask him later how he was able to swing that, maybe he mentioned that it was the Fire Nation royal family who wanted it? Izumi, before now anyway, had actually never been to a Pro Bending match so it definitely will be an experience for her. Bumi told her that he's gone to a couple, mainly with Kya who is a super fan of the sport apparently. 

"Why don't we have anything like this back home?" Iroh asks, peering out at the rest of the arena in awe. 

"This is a Republic City exclusive, kid. The Fire Nation doesn't have enough earth or water benders for this to be popular there" Bumi explains. 

Iroh pouts and drops back into his seat, kicking his feet up onto the railing in front of him. Izumi promptly lightly tapped his leg with a frown on her face.

"Just because we're here doesn't mean you can act like you've forgotten your manners" Izumi says sternly. 

Iroh quickly nods his head and takes his feet off of the railing, Ursa silently laughing at him. He glares at his younger sister before crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking forward. Izumi sighs and focused on the field, where it seemed some of the Pro Benders were already getting prepared for the match. She zoned out partway through the game, paying attention to the fluid movements of the benders on both sides of the field and how it was different from any type of bending she's ever seen.

She looked over at Iroh and Ursa, who were both enthralled in the match and she'd never seen them so focused in their lives. As if on cue, Bumi looks away from the match and over at his wife with a smile on his face. Izumi smiles back before turning her attention back to the players. 

Maybe they would have to start coming to Republic City more often. 


End file.
